Brummadsaya Medri
Brummadsaya is currently the wife of a wealthy and well known Lobune, Ansar Medri. They live in the Lejiran city of Matashana, where they are effectively in control of the entire city. While people believe that Ansar is in charge, he is secretly a puppet of Brummadsaya, as she uses Matashana as a headquarters for conducting covert missions to eliminate COG as well as many of the high ranking officials in many of the glistanan countries. Brummadsaya is the matriarch of the organization Dust, and organization that she founded so that she may topple the governments of Glistan. Appearance Brummadsaya wears flowing silk lavender clothing. She wears a lot of jewelry all over her body and usually lets her long hair flow in a multi parted ponytail. She occasionally wears a silk veil over her face, hiding her eyes. History Brummadsaya was once a Rall living in Lejira, working as a servant in a lavish palace. She was sold into illegal slavery by her parents in order to pay off a debt to a shady Lobune, who treated her poorly while she worked for him. She was also a very capable user of magic and, seeing this, her master had forced her to train her magic so that she could become a strong arm for his illicit deals. She would be sent to scare people into paying their debts back and would even have to remove arms or eyes to make them comply. Over time she came to hate all people in power, as she saw them all as greedy dogs that only cared about money. She eventually killed her Lobune master and stole his most prized treasure, Agni, and ran away. She made her way to the city of Matashana, where she moved up in status until she finally married the Lobune Ansar Medri. Ansar was a good person, but she could not see past her bias, and has secretly been running the city behind his back. Equipment Agni Agni as an extremely powerful magical artifact that can harness immense flames. The artifact is in the form of seven large white rosary beads connected to each other by golden string, forming a circle. Brummadsaya usually keeps Agni hidden away until she needs to use it, as it is such a famous artifact that it would instantly be recognized if she had it out all the time. Agni is hidden within a magical seal on Brummadsaya's body, taking the appearance of seven red dots in a circle on her chest. Abilities Reaper's Web Brummadsaya is able to manipulate the Reaper's Web, strings made of dark energy that allow her to accomplish various feats. She can use them to lift objects with ease, as well as bind opponents and attack directly. Techniques * 'Surveillance Strands - '''Brummadsaya is able to attach an invisible strand to a person, she can then use this to remotely communicate with that person. The distance of this technique is unknown, but she was able to communicate with someone that was on a different side of the Glistanan continent. * '''Grim Piercing - '''Brummadsaya can manifests these dark strings into a solid form of dark energy, firing them at an opponent. * '''Grim Binding -' An alteration of her Grim piercing technique, Brummadsaya uses her reaper strands to bind her opponent. Category:Characters